peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 August 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-08-21 ; Comments *Show broadcast from Peel Acres. *''"In tonight's programme, three tunes for you from Kanda Bongo Man recorded at this year's Glastonbury Festival. An amazing set: I was there and it was only scant seconds after he'd finished that I fell into a ditch and quite badly injured myself. But I've been terrifically heroic about it and won't go on about it. Also in the programme, a record that I haven't heard in forty years and you've probably never heard."'' *The record Peel hadn't heard for forty years is the Jerry Byrd single. He plays the b-side which was co-written with Roy Orbison. After his death, the copy was found in John Peel's Record Box. *Peel describes Billy Fury as "almost the only credible British rocker". *John plugs an event called 'Music By The Lake', happening on the Bank Holiday Monday, 25th August, in the town of Needham Market, near Stowmarket. Among live acts appearing are Dr Feelgood. JP: "That's almost certainly where we'll be going on Monday." *With Peel being at home, he manages to play several requests from listeners. Namely tracks by Half Man Half Biscuit, Billy Fury and Laura Cantrell. Sessions *Kanda Bongo Man Live from Glastonbury. Tracklisting *Forty Fives: Follow Me Down (LP - Fight Dirty) Yep Roc *Mac G: Munde Kolo (Various LP - Future World Funk: Desi Nation) Earthworks :Starts previous track again by mistake. (Wrong Track Moment) *Chester Beatty: Allromance (Various CD - Tresor Never Sleeps) Tresor *Pork Torta: Nice Lady (LP - Butchie-Pac) Bloat *Winelord: Wine O'Clock (LP - Winelord) Bloat *Kanda Bongo Man: Wallow (live at Glastonbury) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Paintball's Coming Home (LP - Voyage to the Bottom of the Road) Probe Plus :Another Wrong Track Moment... *Billy Fury: Turn My Back On You (LP - The Sound of Fury) Decca *Peter Elflein: Suchen Hoffen Warten (Various LP - Nerrrddd Kids To 'Perzonall!' Robotz) Digital Kranky *Reigning Sound: As Long (LP - Root Damage) Sympathy for the Record Industry *The Way We Live: Storm (CD - A Candle For Judith) Ozit-Morpheus *Kill Yourself: Coffee (EP - Soft Touch Of Man) Gringo *Busdriver & Radioinactive with Daedelus: Pen's Oil (CD - The Weather) Mush *Jerry Byrd: Memories Of Maria (7") Monument :JP: "Well you probably thought that was rubbish, but I'm very moved to hear it again, I must say. Very 1961. Very Roy Orbison really." *Hospitals: Hazmat (LP - The Hospitals) In The Red *Exiles: The Not Gate (demo EP) *Kanda Bongo Man: Muchana (live at Glastonbury) *Andrews Sisters: Beer Barrel Polka (Pig's Big 78) Brunswick *Earaches: 23 / Screwtop Wine (CD - Fist Fights, Hot Love) Steel Cage *Dave Clarke: Way Of Life (12") *Laura Cantrell: Somewhere Some Night (CD - Not The Tremblin' Kind) Spit & Polish *Justrich: Burn Da Floor (12") Blizzard Tracks Peel gives the artist as the Blizzard Boys. It isn't, but it is on their label. *Big Foot Chester: Harpoon Man (LP - Root Damage) Sympathy for the Record Industry *Kanda Bongo Man: Sana (live at Glastonbury) *Miracle Chosuke: 4-3-3 (CD - The 7/8 Wonders Of The World) Dim Mak *2 Ton Predator: Bone Brigade (CD - Demon Dealer) Diehard *BeeSnares: Bee In Bunnyhead (7") Death$ucker *Radon Projects: Come Home Lassie, Come Home (demo) *Odd Nosdam: Untitled (Track 5) (LP - No More Wig For Ohio) Anticon File ;Name *John_Peel_20030821.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Thanks to B! *The track listing of the show differs significantly from the 'official' version on the BBC Radio One website. http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/johnpeel/tracklistings/peel_archive_shtml.shtml?20030821 ;Available *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment